Is It Okay To Say Goodbye
by TigerBlossom
Summary: Tony's buried past comes back with a vengeance. Hidden secrets are revealed, things are said, and feelings are uncovered. What will Tony do to right his own wronged past? SLASH! Slightly AU
1. Forgotten Bloodline

**Warning:** This is a build up SLASH! If you don't like it, then don't read. Thank you.**  
><strong>

**Pairings: **Gibbs/Tony (Tibbs)

**Rating: **T for safety and language

**Category: **General/Friendship/Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **NCIS**. Merely my fanfics including the characters.

**Author's Note: THIS STORY WAS NOT BETA READ.** Any and all mistakes are mine and mine alone. If someone wishes to Beta this or/and any other of my stories, please send me a PM and let me know. Thank you so much. Enjoy.

The sound of rain was all that reached Tony's ears as the Senior Agent stared up at the skylight as the wet droplets pattered softly against the glass panels, a rubber band twirled in between his fingers. Man, what a boring day this turned out to be. Nothing but cold cases to pass the time. Another heavy sigh passed his slightly dry lips.

"Could you _please_ stop doing that?"

Tony blinked out of his dazed trance, his eyes clearing and focusing on the woman sitting across from him. A bright grin lit his face. "I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about, Zi-vah."

Said woman narrowed her eyes at her team member. "You know _exactly_ what I mean, Tony."

Tony's eyes looked upwards for a second, as if truly pondering her words. "Hmm . . . nope, can't say that I do." The older agent inwardly smirked as he watched Ziva sit up straighter, if that was possible. Just as she opened her mouth the retort, the sound of Tony's desk phone ringing cut her off. Now outwardly smirking at the other, the Senior Agent quickly picked up the phone before his partner could say anything, placing it against his ear. "Special Agent DiNozzo speaking." He greeted as he raised an eyebrow at Ziva, amused as her eyes narrowed at him.

A rough chuckle came from the other end, causing Tony's other eyebrow to raise in confusion. _"Special Agent, Ant? My my, how you have grown."_ The sound of the gruff voice instantly wiped the smirk off Tony's face, causing Ziva to grow curious. She watched with surprise as his normally bright eyes grew dark with hostile anger, his jaw clenching tight, indicating he was gritting his teeth harshly. His hold on the phone tightened to where the plastic item was in near danger of breaking, his knuckles turned white.

The young male slowly stood up from his chair, his left palm pressed against the surface of his desk. "How did you get this number?" The sound of utter contempt in his voice caused Ziva to blink at him with great surprise. She had never heard nor seen Tony so infuriatingly bitter and feral.

Another chuckle answered him. _"Do you really want to be asking me that, Ant? Or perhaps, something else?"_

A low growl came from the back of Tony's throat. "Listen, you son of a bit-"

_"Language, Ant, language."_ A put upon sigh followed the other's words. _"Oh well, can't ask for miracles, I suppose. I just wanted to check in on you and let you know I'm in town . . . and that I'm not leaving anytime soon." _A full out laugh echoed through Tony's ear, making the young Agent shake with barely controlled anger. _"See you soon, Ant."_ There was a soft click before the line went dead.

Ziva watched as Tony stood completely still, save for the tremors of anger that coursed through his body. Just then the sound of the elevator arriving and the metal doors opening interrupted the uneasy silence. The dark haired woman glanced up in time to see Gibbs and McGee walk into the bullpen.

Gibbs eyes took in closely how his Senior Agent shook in obvious rage, his jaw tight, his shoulders tense, and his knuckles pale white. His brows furrowed as he studied Tony. He's never seen the other this truly mad, so . . . what could have cause such a reaction?

Walking all the way into the bullpen Gibbs' eyes never left the tense form of his agent. "DiNozzo!" Barking out the younger male's name got a reaction none of them expected. Tony's eyes focused before turning onto Gibbs. The fiery green orbs narrowed for a split second before he slammed the phone down, finally releasing his death grip on it as he moved around his desk and storming off towards the Director's office, other agents moving and staying out of his way.

Slightly taken aback, Gibbs was immediately on alert. Moving quickly, the older man followed after Tony, taking two steps at a time to catch up to the other.

Passing the secretary's desk, Tony opened the door to Vance's office quickly, not bothering to knock beforehand. The man behind the desk looked up and raised an eyebrow at the abrupt entrance. Just as the door was about to close a hand stopped it, pushed it open, Gibbs stepping into the office and letting the door close behind him.

Vance glanced between his two agents before settling on the man standing before him. "Mind telling me why you decided to barge into my office unannounced? I have enough of that without adding you to that list." The Director said as he gave Gibbs a glance for a brief second, turning back to Tony as the other man rolled his eyes.

At first Tony didn't say anything, merely taking a few breaths before he spoke. "He's back."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at the vague explanation, but it seemed that Vance had understood what he meant as he paused until he stood and stared at the younger man, his gaze calculating and inquiring. "Are you sure about this?"

Tony's lips tugged down in frown. "He just called me." Vance's brows drew together.

"You mean he called you here?" Tony nodded his head. "He's getting more careless, the cocky bastard." Sighing heavily, the Director sat down in his chair, running a hand over his face. Dropping his hands on the desk he turned his attention from Tony to Gibbs. "All your case files will be given to another team. As of right now, you have a new case, Agent Gibbs." Said man stared at him for a moment but didn't comment on it, nodding his head in agreement. Vance looked at Tony again, locking eyes for a second, before the younger agent turned around and walked out of the office, Gibbs following not far behind.

The older agent watched as the brunet as he quickly and stiffly made his way back down to the bullpen. Following after Tony at a slower pace, his eyes never strayed from the younger man. As the two walked into the bullpen, both Ziva and McGee stood up from their desks, hands hovering over their packs.

"Uh, Boss?" McGee questioned as he glanced between the older man and Tony.

Gibbs gave him a quick glance before sitting down at his desk. "We've got a case."

The two younger agents gave each other a curious look then turning their looks towards Gibbs. "Are we not going to the crime scene, Gibbs?" Ziva asked, her other hand going towards the drawer that held her gun. The man didn't give her an answer, his blue eyes locked with Tony's green one's.

After what seemed like minutes go by, Gibbs nodded towards the big screen, his eyes still locked with the Senior Agent's. "Your guy, your case." A small sense of deja vu filtered over the bullpen as Tony gave Gibbs a curt nod as he picked up the remote for the TV and moved in front of the screen.

Pulling up his own files, he shifted through them until he clicked on a certain one marked 'Gabe', earning a confused look from his team members. "This guy is a known drug lord. Or was. He was arrested ten years back when one of his own crew ratted him out." Tony explained as he pulled up a picture of a middle-aged man on screen.

The three other team members studied the photo closely. The man appeared to be in his late thirties early forties, tan skin stretched over well-built muscles. A mop of dark brown hair fell into vibrant green eyes. His facial features were strong with high cheek bones, a straight nose, a pair of thin lips, and a broad chin. There was jagged scar over his left eyebrow and an identical one across his chin.

"Why is he in the Naval database?" McGee asked his brows drawn together in confusion as he tried to connect the dots.

"He's suspected to have killed two Petty Officers, but was never proven guilty. Not enough evidence." Tony answered with a scoff at the end, his eyes fixed firmly on the photo on screen. "He was taken to jail after being ratted. Thirty years, no bail, no parole."

Ziva gave Tony an incredulous side-long glance. "And we are being briefed on this man, why?" Silence met her question.

Gibbs looked at his Senior Agent, eyes narrowing as he took in Tony's rigid body posture, his hand clutching tightly to the TV remote. Finally, Tony continued. "It seems that he is out of prison . . . on good behavior. Twenty years early."

McGee stared at the leaner man with disbelief. "Seriously? They let him out cause he was behaving himself?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow at the notion as well, but didn't say anything, knowing they would be told shortly.

Lips pulling back in a frustrated snarl, Tony glanced at the paler male. "Unfortunately, yes. He was released a week ago, to be exact."

"And we are just hearing about this now?" Ziva asked, confusion settling on her face. But Tony merely gave her a nod of confirmation.

Gibbs looked at the picture again before turning to Tony. "What's the guy's name?" The older man took in how Tony's shoulders seemed to stiffen even more, if that was possible.

Something flashed within Tony's green eyes. Gibbs saw the profound rage in the younger man's eyes, but he didn't press. Tony's voice, uncharacteristically sharp, broke the suddenly tense silence. "His name is Gabriel. Gabriel Vincent . . . DiNozzo. My brother."


	2. Colder Memories, Warmer Times

**Warning:** This is a build up SLASH! If you don't like it, then don't read. Thank you.

**Pairings: **Gibbs/Tony (Tibbs)

**Rating: **T for safety and language

**Category: **General/Friendship/Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **NCIS**. Merely my fanfics including the characters.

**Author's Note: THIS STORY WAS NOT BETA READ.** Any and all mistakes are mine and mine alone. If someone wishes to Beta this or/and any other of my stories, please send me a PM and let me know. Thank you so much. Enjoy.

**Author's Note 2: **I apologize for the wait and for how short this chapter ended up being. Hopefully the chapters to come will be longer.

**Author's Note 3: **I had a review of someone complaining on how this story is going to be a TIVA fanfic and not a TIBBS and that they didn't like how I had Tony and Ziva in bed together at the beginning of my story. Obviously, I had either not made it clear, or they simply did not read my pairing. This story is **SLASH **and the couple this story is about is **TIBBS (Gibbs/Tony)**, not Tony/Ziva. And they were **NOT** in bed together. They were in the bullpen. Please, everyone, READ the warnings and everything else. Thank you for your time.

The crackling sounds of a fire and the delicious smell of sizzling steaks met Tony's senses as he stepped in through the front door of Gibbs' home. Smiling faintly, the young agent walked into the kitchen and opened up the fridge, stuffing a few beers on one of the shelves, grabbing the last two cold bottles that were already in there. Taking a couple plates and forks from the cupboards and drawer the brunet went into the living room, glancing at Gibbs as the man rotates the steaks over the fire as he sets everything down on the coffee table.

The two sat in silence while the steaks cooked in the fireplace. When they were done to the men's liking, Tony brought the plates over, holding them out as Gibbs put a large piece of meat on each one. The two then sat down on the couch, placing their food on the coffee table in front of them, next to their beers, each pulling out their knifes and started to eat. For over thirty minutes not a word was passed between the two.

Once they both had finished, Tony took the plates back into the kitchen, rising them off in the sink and placing them into the nearly empty dishwasher. Grabbing two more beers, Tony flopped back onto the couch, handing a bottle to Gibbs who grunted in gratitude. Silence settles over them yet again, one waiting for the other to start speaking, the other trying to figure out where to start.

Finally, Tony decided he had put it off long enough. "When I was in military school my father married some woman he met at one of his business parties. Gabriel was almost sixteen when his mom and my dad got together and moved into the house. He was what I could never be and what my dad always wanted me to become."

Gibbs watched Tony closely, noting how his eyes faded into a far off look, his brows drawn slightly together, bags slowly beginning to appear underneath dull green orbs. The day has obviously taken a toll on the young man, no doubt because of Gabriel's appearance. In fact, Gibbs would put money on it that was the reason. The older agent's eyes narrowed a bit. He didn't like this Gabriel guy. The man was playing with his Senior Agent. Nobody messed with what was his. Period. And DiNozzo was definitely his, even if the man didn't know it just yet.

Gibbs blinked out of his thoughts as Tony continued. "Turns out, my father's not good with kids, be it they're his own or not. I think he pushed Gabriel too hard or something, I can't say for sure, because the next thing we know, he's getting arrested for drugs. Apparently he had joined a small gang and turned it into some kind of mafia. One of the lower level members gave him up. I was the one he gave the report to. The guy was found dead five days later. The court had enough evidence to put Gabriel away. I haven't heard word from or about him since." Tony closed his eyes, buried memories beginning to resurface unwillingly. "I had no choice, but to bring Gabriel in and charge him."

Tony sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, his shoulders slumping with exhaustion. No matter how many times he's said it, it never gets any easier to talk about his brother. He had barely kept it together at NCIS when Ziva and McGee asked too many questions he wasn't willing to answer.

~* Three hours ago at the bullpen*~

_A tense silence had fallen over the bullpen at Tony's response. Three pairs of inquiring eyes were trained on the tense agent. The quiet was soon broken._

_"Your brother? You have a brother?" Ziva asked her tone and look incredulous._

_"Why didn't you tell us, Tony?" Said man glanced at the two, his green eyes conflicted._

_"My __**half**__ brother. And I didn't tell you 'cause it's something I'd rather not talk about." Without another word said Tony turned back to the plasma._

_Knowing that his agent was trying to hold himself together Gibbs quickly took charge. "McGee, check airline and train records, I want to know how he got to DC. Ziva, start calling up anyone who Gabriel might have contacted. DiNozzo, office." Instantly both McGee and Ziva went to their desks to do what they were asked. Gibbs walked around his desk, making his way to the elevator, Tony on his six. When the doors opened the two men stepped into the lift. Gibbs waited until the doors shut and the cart start to move before flipping the switch, stopping the lift on its tracks._

_Turning to face his agent Gibbs' eyes looked Tony over__**, **__noting his clenched fists, rigid shoulders and gritted teeth. Growing concerned for the other man Gibbs tried to meet Tony's eyes. "You okay?"_

_Letting out a huffed laugh, Tony met Gibbs' eyes. "You really need to ask that, Boss?" Taking a deep breath the brunet let it out with a groan as he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, massaging the tense muscles. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Just can't believe he's back, you know?" _

_Gibbs nod his head, knowing full well what it was like to have past demons come back to haunt you. Turning the elevator lift back on, the older man faced the doors once more. "Tonight, come by. I'll have steak cooking."_

_Smiling at the invite, Tony glanced at the other from the corner of his eye. "I'll bring the beer then."_

The soothing sounds of sandpaper against wood filled the basement as Tony watched Gibbs work on his latest boat, another beer in his hand. It was late at night now, close to midnight no doubt, but Tony's mind just seemed to not want to settle down long enough for him to rest. His thoughts kept circling around why Gabriel was here and why he came back.

Stifling a yawn the young male rubbed at his eyes, trying to shake off the sleep that was slowly creeping up on him. Gibbs saw the motion and shook his head fondly. Putting the sander down on the workbench, he wiped his hands on his jeans as he stepped up to his weary agent. "Come on, DiNozzo. Off to bed."

Knowing there was no way he could argue with the older agent, Tony stood as he let out a dull groan. The two made their way up the stairs and into the living room before making their way up to the second floor. Steering a nearly asleep DiNozzo into the guest room, Gibbs chuckled as Tony deposited himself on the bed gracelessly on his front. Kneeling down Gibbs untied the sleeping man's shoes before tugging them off and setting them by the nightstand. Leaving the man to his dreams the older male then went to his own room and climbed into his bed after changing into more comfortable sleep wear.

Turning off the bedside light Gibbs settled under his covers, his body aching slightly from the rough day. _No doubt going to be worse tomorrow._ With that last thought the man drifted into a light slumber.


	3. Self Written Tragedy

**Warning:** This is a build up SLASH! If you don't like it, then don't read. Thank you.

**Pairings: **Gibbs/Tony (Tibbs)

**Rating: **T for safety and language

**Category: **General/Friendship/Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **NCIS**. Merely my fanfics including the characters.

**Author's Note: THIS STORY WAS NOT BETA READ.** Any and all mistakes are mine and mine alone. If someone wishes to Beta this or/and any other of my stories, please send me a PM and let me know. Thank you so much. Enjoy.

Tony groaned with frustration as he fell back into his chair, his hands coming up to scrub at his tired eyes. It has been three days since Gabriel had called him, and they were as close to finding him as they were then. It was starting to make him antsy. Dropping his hands in his lap, he stared at his computer screen where a picture of Gabriel was pulled up. Why now? Why did he have to come back now?

Suddenly the sound of his phone ringing broke his musings. Reaching forward he picked up the phone and pressed it against his ear. "Special Agent Tony DiNozzo speaking."

_"Hello Ant."_ At the sound of Gabriel's rough voice Tony instantly sat up. A scowl quickly appeared on the young man's face.

"Gabriel." Hearing Tony's brother name, three heads snapped in his direction. Instantly, McGee began to work on his keyboard, trying to work on tracing and getting a lock on Gabriel's phone. The Senior Agent's green eyes shifted over on Gibbs and met the man's intense blue eyes. "What do you want?"

_"I just want to talk to my little brother." _Tony paused at the serious tone of his half brother's voice. Brows drawing together in bemusement he shook his head at Gibbs with a small shrug.

". . . What do you want to talk about?"

_"Not over the phone. Meet me at the lake out by Sadler Woods?" _Taken aback by the other's question, Tony stopped to think it over. Oddly enough, Gabriel sounded like he was genuinely serious. He met Gibbs' eyes once more, a silent conversation running between the two of them until Gibbs nodded his head.

Taking a deep breath, Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright. Meet me there in thirty." Not waiting for a reply, the brunet hung up the phone, grumbling under his breath. It was silent in the bullpen as the other's watched Tony closely. Finally he seemed to gather himself as he grabbed his coat and cell, hesitating a split second before he grabbed his gun.

But before he could even reach the elevators Gibbs' voice stopped him. "DiNozzo! Where do you think you're going?"

Turning around Tony met Gibbs, face schooled in a determined frown. "I'm going to meet up with my brother and see what he wants."

"Not without back up, you're not." As he said this McGee and Ziva were already strapping their guns to their waists and were coming up behind Gibbs, the man's gun already resting on his right hip. Smiling at them, the four then proceeded to enter the elevator lift down to the garage, Tony climbing into his own car while Gibbs, Ziva and McGee got in the Sedan.

The three of them were going to tail Tony and hide back near the bike trail half a mile away from the spot Gabriel and DiNozzo were meeting. Gibbs had made Tony wear a wire, much to the young agents dismay, but a quick head slap had him shutting his mouth, though he still pouted a bit. When Gibbs and the others were in place Ziva pulled out a pair of binoculars to be able to watch the two brothers from their distance. Through the lenses she saw Tony drive up to the destination, turning off his car and getting out to sit on the hood of the vehicle.

Putting the binoculars down she looked towards Gibbs who was looking out the driver side window towards the small figure that was Tony. "Do you believe this was a good idea, Gibbs?"

Not even giving the dark haired woman a glance he kept his gaze trained on Tony's figure. 'That's why we're here, Ziva, 'case something should go wrong."

"But should we really be trusting Gabriel?"

Gibbs didn't answer her for a moment. When he did his voice was firm and left no room for disagreeing. "Trust Tony." With that said the car fell silent just as Gabriel's car pulled up next to Tony's.

Tony watched as Gabriel stopped his car in front of him and stepped out of it, leaving the door open and the engine running. The agent raised a suspicious eyebrow at that but didn't comment on it. "So what is it you want to talk about that's so important to come all the way out here for?" DiNozzo asked with obvious irritation as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Gabriel smirked at him with amusement. "Hello to you too, Ant. Straight to business I see." Suddenly Gabriel reached into his coat pocket. Instantly Tony pushed himself up off the hood, his body going tense and his hand hovering over his gun. Pausing at the reaction Gabriel chuckled as he pulled out a CD case, a blank CD within the plastic holder. "Always on your guard, huh Ant?" Tony scowled at the old nickname.

It was quickly turned into surprise as Gabriel tossed the CD case at him. Instinctively catching the plastic object Tony stared at it for a second before looking back up at Gabriel. "What is this?"

"That is a little something I made for you. I expect you to look at it once everything is over." Tony looked down at the disk again, curious as to what was on it. The sound of a car door closing caused Tony's eyes dart up just in time to see Gabriel give him a mock salute before speeding off, dust flying into the air in his wake. "Gabriel!" Darting around his car Tony yanked his door open, tossing the CD in the back, and turned on his car, peeling off after Gabriel.

Half a mile away Ziva and McGee scrambled to find something to hold on to as Gibbs tore out after the brothers.

Tony gripped the steering wheel tightly as he raced after his brother down a dirt road, his eyes straining to find his car through a cloud of dust and dirt. Spotting Gabriel's car just feet ahead of him the brunet pressed down on the gas pedal, making his car ram the back of his brother's. Unfortunately Tony was unable to see the large ditch in the road in front of them, so when he hit Gabriel's car it cause him to hit the ditch as well, sending the car forward for a second before flipping over on its side and rolling down an embankment, settling on its side at the bottom.

When Gabriel's car flipped it took Tony by surprise. In an effort to avoid the rolling car he tried to turn in the other direction, but the front wheel hit the ditch too, sending Tony's onto its side as well. It rolled three times until it stopped with the car upside down in the middle of the road.

Steam coming out from underneath the hood and a tire or two still turning, Tony slowly crawled out the broken back window of his now totaled car. Gritting his teeth and wincing at the pain that seemed to come from every part of his body, the injured agent stumbled to his feet, gun held tightly in his right hand. Reaching up he wiped away a trail of blood flowing from a gash on his forehead that threatened to go in his eye.

Looking at the side of the road where Gabriel's car had disappeared, Tony began to limp his way over towards the crashed car. "Gabriel? Gabriel!" Standing at the shoulder of the road DiNozzo spotted his brother slowly making his way towards a line of large trees, no doubt trying to run. "Gabriel!" Stumbling down into the ditch Tony gasped as he tripped at the bottom, barely catching himself as his left knee throbbed painfully and threatened to give out.

Seeing that his brother was still walking away, the hurt agent started to follow after him, passing the destroyed car. "Gabriel! Gabriel stop!" When the other continued to ignore him and keep walking, Tony stopped and raised his gun. "Gabriel, stop or I'll shoot!" This time he did stop. He stood still for a moment, facing away from Tony. After seconds that seemed like minutes Gabriel turned around. It was then that Tony noticed the gun in his clenched fist. Steadying his own hand, Tony stared at the other.

Blood ran down the side of Gabriel's face, his upper lip split open. His right arm seemed to hang uselessly at his side and he seemed to be favoring his left leg. Smiling ruefully at his brother, Gabriel's eyes began to shine. As if . . . as if he was crying. "I'm sorry, Ant. I'm sorry for everything. But I can't. I just . . . _can't_ go back to jail."

Tony shook his head, slowly realizing what it was his brother was saying. The back of his eyes stung as unshed tears filled the green orbs, blurring his vision slightly. "No, Gabriel, you have another choice. Don't do this. Please don't do this, Gabe."

Said man smiled tearfully at the use of his old nickname, his finger resting on the trigger. "I'm sorry, Ant. I'm proud of you little brother. I will always love you."

The sound of tires skidding across the dirt road filled the silent area for a second, dust flying high into the air. Gibbs, McGee and Ziva all jumped out of the car as they stared at Tony's crashed car with shocked horror. Quickly grabbing hold of his emotions Gibbs looked back at his two agents. "Check the car." Nodding their heads they raced over to the upside down vehicle. Gibbs searched the area. If this was Tony's car, then where was Gabriel's? And where is Tony?

Suddenly the sound of two gun shots filled the air, echoing over the trees and hills. Instantly on alert the three agents ducked and reached for their own weapons, holding them out in front of them. Eyes searching for where the shots had come from, a feeling of dread settled in Gibbs' gut, fear gripping his heart.

"Tony!"


	4. Injured Hearts And Tears Of Blood

**Warning:** This is a build up SLASH! If you don't like it, then don't read. Thank you.

**Pairings: **Gibbs/Tony (Tibbs)

**Rating: **T for safety and language

**Category: **General/Friendship/Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **NCIS**. Merely my fanfics including the characters.

**Author's Note: THIS STORY WAS NOT BETA READ.** Any and all mistakes are mine and mine alone. If someone wishes to Beta this or/and any other of my stories, please send me a PM and let me know. Thank you so much. Enjoy.

Looking at each other Gibbs gestured for the other two continue checking the car. They had to find Tony. Glancing down Gibbs spotted tire tracks in betted in the dirt road. Following the tracks cautiously his eyebrows drew together further as they lead him to the embankment. Gun trained forwards he slowly made his way over.

Instantly his body went rigid at the sight of Tony, scraped and bleeding, standing with his arm raised and gun trained on Gabriel who was standing in a similar stance. Suddenly Gabriel dropped to his knees, his arms falling to his side as blood began to soak the front of his shirt. Gibbs watched with surprise as the older DiNozzo smiled at his agent for a split second before falling face first on the ground.

There was a moment of silence before Tony dropped his arm, wincing as it jarred his injuries for a second. Seeing the younger man lower his gun, Gibbs slowly did the same, releasing a heavy sigh as he did. Hearing the soft noise, Tony turned and spotted Gibbs standing at the top of the embankment. Giving the older man a shaky smile he spoke, his voice rough. "Hey Gibbs."

Said man then watched with slight horror and fear as the young Italian suddenly dropped his gun and fell to the ground. "Tony!" Gibbs called as he quickly made his way down towards his fallen agent. When he reached Tony's side he knelt down next to him, ignoring the popping sound his knees made. Eyes racking over the young man's body, steel blue eyes zeroed in on the bullet wound in the other's left shoulder. Seeing that that was the only major injury he could see, Gibbs let out a breath he was unaware he was holding. "Aw hell Tony, look what you've done to yourself now."

Giving the man over him a strained grin, Tony chuckled before instantly stopping, his face pulling into a grimace. "Sorry Boss. Couldn't resist, you know?"

Shaking his head fondly, Gibbs pushed the other's hair off his forehead. "Yeah Tony, I know." Looking up at the top of the embankment the older man spotted his two other agents standing there and looking down at them. "Call a bus!"

Quickly nodding his head. McGee pulled out his cell. "On it, Boss!" He called out as he pushed his phone to his ear.

Turning his attention back on his injured agent, Gibbs shrugged out of his jacket, placing it over the gunshot wound. Though it was not a life threatening injury, Gibbs wasn't going to take any chances. Especially not with Tony. "Stay with me, Tony." The silver haired man ordered gently. His blue eyes lifted and glanced over where Gabriel's body lie, just visible through the tall grass.

Tony gave Gibbs a tight smile, pain laced within his shaky voice. "Not going anywhere, Boss." Thin lips tugging at the corners, Gibbs shook his head. Ever the loyal Saint Bernard.

~* Two Days Later *~

Gibbs stood at the kitchen counter, knife in hand as he chopped up different vegetables, scooping them up and dropping them into a large mixing bowl. Finishing up, he washed the cutting knife and his hands in the sink before grabbing the towel that was next to the sink. As he moved within the kitchen, pulling various items out from the fridge and cupboards, he didn't even look up when he heard his front door open, closing mere seconds later, knowing exactly who it was.

Setting to work into another project, he heard footsteps approach the kitchen, his voice causing them pause at the doorway. "Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" He asked, fully knowing the answer to his question.

The immediate answer caused the older man to smile. "You and I both know that that place couldn't hold me. Besides, it smelled worse than usual." Tony answered as he sat down gingerly at the kitchen table, his arm secured in a sling hanging from his shoulder. Dark bruises littered the visible areas on Tony's body, some beginning to already heal into an ugly yellow color. The cut above his eye had already scabbed over, along with the scrap on his jaw line and the cut on his lower lip.

Gibbs merely shook his head fondly at his agent as he wrapped up the bowl, tucking it inside the fridge for later. Grabbing the cloth that he had used earlier, he wiped his hands once more of any remaining water as he leaned back against the kitchen counter, facing DiNozzo. Throwing the hand towel down onto the counter behind him, he raised a hand and gestured for the younger male to come closer.

Knowing that he should do as asked, being since this was Gibbs - you never refused him unless you wanted to get head slapped - Tony stood up from the table, feeling satisfied with himself when he was able to conceal a wince, he stepped up to his boss, leaving roughly three feet between them. When Gibbs shook his head and gestured for him to move closer, Tony naturally began to grow curious and slightly wary.

Stepping into his boss' personal space, the younger agent was surprised when Gibbs reached out, grasping his chin in a light hold, avoiding the scrape, turning his head to each side, blue eyes scanning over his features, taking in every scratch and bruise there was to see. Those same blue orbs soon lifted and met his own green eyes, freezing him on spot. The brunet's mind were filled with confusing thoughts. How was it that Gibbs had such control over him? Just one look and BAM, he was a freaking statue!

Thumb rubbing soothingly over the non-scraped side of Tony's face, Gibbs nodded his head towards the stairs. "Go and get some sleep, Tony. I'll be up in a moment." Green eyes widened at the older agents words, he was rooted to his spot before understanding seeped through the orbs that was soon followed by a nod.

Turning away from the silver haired man, he made his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Reaching the second level, Tony paused for a moment before hesitantly making his way towards Gibbs' room. Standing in the doorway, he looked into the room, taking in the wood furniture and the large bed before stepping in. Sighing, he sat on the right side of the bed, reaching up to rub the back of his neck before slowly taking off the sling. Shifting on the bed and getting in a comfortable position, Tony relaxed back into the soft sheets, his head sinking into the pillow and eyes slipping closed. Not even five minutes later the brunet was out cold, his breathing even as he slipped further into sleep.

Twenty minutes later Gibbs stood in the doorway of his room, leaning against the frame as he watched his agent slept peacefully. Being as quiet as he could so as to not wake the other man, he changed into his sleep clothes before shuffling under the covers and lying down in bed besides Tony. Rolling onto his side, Gibbs reached out and carefully pulled Tony into him, resting his head besides the younger agents.

Closing his eyes, Gibbs pressed a soft, faint kiss on the brunets temple, pulling back after a moment. "Sleep well, Tony." He whispered before following him off into dreamland.

Early the next morning, Tony was sitting on the sofa in the living room, the sun still had not risen yet though the sky was beginning to lighten as it neared its approach. The brunet sighed heavily to himself, his shoulders sagged as he stared down a the piece of plastic held within his scraped and scabbed hands. It was the disk that Gabriel had given him before the crash. Three days has passed, and he still hasn't watched it, unsure if he even can. Sighing heavily once more, he carded a hand through his hair, messing it up even further since he had woken, before trailing it over his face. _Might as well get it over with._ He thought as he pushed himself up off the couch, wincing as he strained his sore body, and over towards the TV center, turning on the DVD player that he had managed to get Gibbs to agree to having here. He still wasn't entirely sure how he had accomplished that one.

Taking the remote from on top of the player, the hurt agent slowly made his way back to the sofa, grunting as he flopped ungracefully into the soft cushions, groaning in relief once he was sitting down again. Taking a moment to gather himself, Tony mentally rolled his eyes at himself as he clicked on the player. For a moment the TV screen remained blank before Gabriel appeared on the screen, his usual cocky smirk set on his strong face.

"Hello Ant." This time Tony really did role his eyes. "It has been a while, has it not? If you are watching this, it means either two things. I am back in jail, or I am dead. If I am in jail, I knew it wouldn't be long before I was taken back in. Either you or the cops realized that I had only gotten out because I managed to use some of my left over resources to bribe my way out. Cleaver, no? Though if I am dead, well, then, there's really nothing to say about that." Gabriel chuckled at his own comment, leaning back into the chair that he was sitting in, his posture completely at ease. His expression slowly melted from the cocky stature it normally took, to a more serious tone. "The reason for me giving you this disk, is because you have to know that I had been framed for the drugs. I will admit that I was in that business, but those drugs that were pinned on me were not mine. I wasn't even in the city at the time. I had done my own little investigation and found out that my so called 'partner', Tony Rogers, was starting his own little business on the side, and was using some of my products to do so. The rat sold me out."

Tony stared at the bright screen with wide eyes, his heart rapidly beating in his chest. His brother was framed? After everything that had happened, he wasn't even in the goddamn city! He had killed his brother for nothing! He had… Tony felt his stomach lurch. God, why hadn't he looked deeper into the case? Maybe he could have found something! He should have done something more!

"I am not blaming you for what ever has happened to me, little brother. Whatever the outcome is, I don't blame you. I have never blamed you. I know that you were merely doing your job, much like I would do if I was in your place." Gabriel suddenly smiled at the camera, his whole expression softening. "You were always a good brother to me, Ant, even though we were not bound but blood. I hope that you will continue living your life like you had always wanted, and not what our father had planned. Enjoy it, Ant. Don't get in too much trouble, little bro, I don't want to be seeing you too soon on the other side." Gabriel paused, his expression cracking enough to show strong emotions flickering within his green eyes. "I love you Tony. Always remember that." With that said, Gabriel stood up from his seat and stepped towards the camera, reaching out and shutting off the recording, turning the screen black once more.

Tony stared at the TV for a moment, his body and mind completely frozen. Tears lined green eyes, threatening to spill over, but remaining stubbornly in place, blurring the agents vision. His breathing was slightly labored, his body sagging into the cushions of the couch. This . . . . This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't how it was supposed to turn out. Sitting forward, the distressed man dropped his face into his hands, the tears finally escaping as he clenched his eyes tightly shut. He wasn't even sure on how to feel about all this information. He was always so certain that it was Gabriel's drug house that was raided, but it turns out he was wrong. Completely and utterly wrong.

Tony's head snapped up as he felt a hand rested on his shoulder suddenly, red and puffy eyes meeting calm and understanding blue orbs. "Come on, Tony. Let's get you back into bed." Too tired to even argue, he let Gibbs drag him up off the couch, up the stairs and down the hall. Steering the nearly unresponsive brunet into his room, Gibbs managed to get Tony under the covers comfortably before climbing in on the other side, pulling the other into his chest. He knew for a fact it was going to take a little time for Tony to get over the new information that he had just received from his late brother, but he was also damn sure that he was going to be there every step of the way. Hearing his agents breathing slowly begin to even out, Gibbs closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off, knowing that Tony was going to be okay with his help.

**End…..**

**Author's Note: I apologize to everyone for this crappy chapter. I had a hit of writer's block hit me halfway through this chapter, so I basically just pulled this idea out of my butt to finish it. I am also sorry for the super long wait. Lots of personal stuff going on with me lately and I just haven't had the time to write or do anything else. Review would be great if you wish to give me some.  
><strong>

**Thank you everyone for reading and sticking with my story! I truly appreciate it!  
><strong>


End file.
